Wanted
by The Shooter
Summary: A very fluffy/smutty LONG one-shot about Jane showing Maura just how much she wants her.


Wanted

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine – they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, TNT. I'm just borrowing them. Also, the song "Wanted" was co-written by Hunter Hayes (who also sings it) and Troy Verges. So, yeah, I don't own that either. I've not read every story on this fiction site (yet) so if there is a similarity to one, it's purely coincidental.

A/N – Please read and review. I just couldn't get this out of my head so naturally it had to make it to paper, well, so to speak. Hope you all enjoy it.

Detective Jane Rizzoli wasn't scared of many things. She could chase down and tackle a suspect over twice her size to the ground without a problem. She could walk into a hostage situation, undeterred and unarmed, to act as a negotiator. She could fire her weapon knowing any shot she takes is a good one.

Right at this moment, however, she was sweating enough bullets to supply all of the Boston Police Department with ammunition. This was the weekend she was going to ask her girlfriend, Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles, to be her wife. She knew the doctor would not turn her down, but there was still that fear of rejection. Two years into their relationship, Jane had once brought up the idea that maybe the doctor was too good to be with her – Maura had kissed her lips passionately and made love to her in the slowest, most gentle way, whispering 'I love you' as she took the detective over the edge. After, when Maura held her, she made Jane promise to never, ever think that again – and reassured the brunette that she was the one she wanted.

The very next day Jane had come into this jewelry store, sitting at this very counter to order Maura's engagement ring. She stood at the counter of the jewelry store, watching Max as he brought the ruby red velvet box over to her.

"Go on, Jane, take a look," he said, smiling.

Hands shaking ever so slightly, she opened the box and pulled out the platinum ring. The two-carat princess cut was flanked by baguettes that ran halfway down each side of the ring. She held it up to see the engraving she had ordered, the words "Love of My Life – Love Jane" were written in a neat script.

Jane visibly swallowed, her eyes beginning to well.

"Max, this … this is just amazing. It looks so fantastic. Thank you," she said, smiling, staring in awe at the ring she held in her hand.

"I'm glad you're happy. Let me shine this up for you, Jane," he said, taking the ring over to his steam cleaning machine. "So, when will you be asking?"

"I'm planning to ask this weekend."

Jane watched him, smiling. She couldn't believe nine months had passed since she had come in the store and custom-ordered this ring.

"I wish you the best of luck, Jane. I know that doctor is head-over-heels in love with you and she's going to be so happy. You both will be so happy."

"Max, I already am. I have been since the moment that gorgeous woman agreed to go on a date with me."

He finished cleaning the ring and put it into the box for Jane.

She took it from him and put it in the breast pocket of her blazer. "Thank you, Max. And next time I see you, I will be an engaged woman."

He came around the counter and hugged her, kissing both her cheeks. "Wonderful! I want to see you back here when it's time to pick out your wedding rings!"

"You definitely will. Thanks again. See you soon."

And with that, Jane headed out the door. Once in the car, she tuned up her iPod to the song that was an integral part of her plan. She practiced singing it, though by now she was sure she knew every single line. The song was beautiful and the moment she heard it, all she could think about it perfectly described the way she felt about Maura.

As if on cue when the brunette's thoughts were wrapped up in Maura, Jane's phone buzzed.

"Hi babe," Jane said.

"Hi. What are we doing tonight?"

Jane knew that voice. Maura was finishing up paperwork in her office, tapping a pencil on the desk. She smiled.

"Honey, I'm actually kind of tired and was going to head to my place tonight."

"Are you not feeling well, Jane?"

"I'm okay, just really tired. I wouldn't be good company tonight."

"You're always the best company, baby. But I suppose I can watch one of the documentaries I have stored. I know you haven't wanted to discuss this topic too much but we really should consider moving in together, Jane. Honestly."

Jane smiled to herself. 'Oh, Maura, that's definitely going to come up very shortly.'

"We will talk about it, babe, I promise. Hey, I feel like cooking, why don't you come to my place for dinner tomorrow night."

"You feel like cooking? Of course I'll be there. You sell yourself short when it comes to your cooking, Jane," Maura said, the happiness evident in her voice. "I have the spa appointment in the early afternoon. I think I'll go for a run in the morning and really enjoy the spa."

"Ugh, honey, are you doing another mud thing?"

Maura laughed. "Yes, I do have a soak scheduled and a massage. Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm plenty sure. You enjoy yourself honey. Let the spa pamper you in the daytime and I'll pamper you tomorrow night," Jane said, her voice taking on a huskier tone.

The detective heard the doctor moan slightly on the other end.

"Promise, Detective Rizzoli?"

"I swear, Doctor Isles."

"Call me tonight, Jane. I love you."

"I love you too and I will."

They hung up and Jane headed to the store to get all the ingredients she needed for dinner the next night, including Maura's favorite dessert – tiramisu.

R&IR&IR&I

Maura closed her laptop and stretched, catching a glimpse of the clock. It was six o'clock and she was more than ready to head out for the day. A little sad because she wanted to just curl up with Jane, but she understood the detective wanted a little time for herself. Maura couldn't wait to go to the spa by herself for true relaxation without hearing Jane complain about the mud and all the other frilly things. Maura laughed to herself as she locked up her office and headed home.

R&IR&IR&I

It was 8:30 and Jane finished everything she needed to do for tomorrow, well, with the exception of picking up flowers. That would be done tomorrow afternoon. She sat on her couch with a beer, missing Maura. Picking up her phone, she dialed her love.

"Hi honey," Maura answered.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Besides missing you?"

Jane gave a raspy chuckle. "Yeah, besides that and I miss you too."

"Watching a documentary that you'd have absolutely no interest in seeing but I'd gladly turn off if you were here with me right now. What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting with a beer finishing up the last of my personal pie from Giuseppe's. Probably going to go to bed soon, I'm exhausted."

"You're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, baby. I'm just tired."

"Get some rest tonight. So, what's on the menu for tomorrow?"

Jane smiled.

"I haven't decided yet. I'll figure it out tomorrow," Jane said, thinking about the ingredients for the chicken marsala she planned to cook and the already-made tiramisu sitting in the fridge.

"Well, I can't wait. I do love your cooking, Jane. I wish you'd do it more often!"

"Thanks baby, maybe I will. I'll see you tomorrow around six, right?"

"Yes, that will give me plenty of time to get home from the spa and get ready. I love you, Jane, so much."

"I love you, too. More than you can even imagine."

"Goodnight my love."

"Night, Maur."

After hanging up, Jane finished her pizza and beer and headed off for a good night's rest.

R&IR&IR&I

Jane awoke at 7:30 and decided to go for a long, cleansing run. With her iPod strapped to her arm, she headed off on her normal route. She smiled when a very familiar sight came into view – her soon-to-be fiancée's ass in her teal running pants. Jane took out her ear buds as she got closer.

"I'd recognize that ass anywhere," she said, coming up on the blonde.

Maura smiled and stopped running.

"Jane! Good morning! You're up very early!"

Jane stopped running and pulled her into an embrace.

"I am. I got some really good sleep last night," she said, leaning down to kiss Maura.

"How long have you been running?"

"About an hour."

"Me too, want to hit that little café for breakfast? We can walk back to my place and I'll give you a lift home on my way to the spa."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, baby."

Jane couldn't take her eyes off Maura as she thought about what the night would hold.

"So," Maura said as she and Jane made their way to an outside table at the café. "What's on the menu for tonight? Shall I bring red or white?"

"You don't have to bring any, babe, I have it all taken care of already."

"I'm excited for this! I love when you cook, Jane."

"You're the only person I've ever enjoyed cooking for, Maur. Really. God, you look amazing after a run," Jane said, sipping her coffee.

"Me? Have you looked in a mirror?"

Maura playfully ran her foot up Jane's leg.

"You know, if you can walk and eat that croissant at the same time, we can get back to my place quicker and," Maura started but was cut off as Jane got up so fast she almost knocked her chair over.

"Let's go."

Maura laughed as she and Jane gathered their breakfast and started the short walk for home.

R&IR&IR&I

Once they got inside, Maura pushed Jane up against the front door.

"Woah, Dr. Isles. Seems you missed me last night, huh?" Jane said, lowering her head to kiss Maura's neck.

"God, Jane. Yes. And seeing you after a run, it makes me crazy."

Jane walked Maura backward until they got to the bedroom, both stripping quickly as Jane playfully tossed her onto the bed.

"We'll get your sheets all sweaty."

"I'll change them! Please, Jane, kiss me."

Jane lowered herself on top of Maura and did as requested. The kiss was gentle but Maura changed that quickly as her need for Jane was building. Jane pinned Maura's hands to the bed as she moved her kiss down, taking a hardened nipped in her mouth. Playfully, she sucked and licked as Maura writhed beneath her.

"I swear Jane Rizzoli, you drive me completely crazy," Maura panted. Jane came back up for a kiss before sliding her hand down to Maura's center.

"Mmmm but you love it."

"Shut up."

Jane laughed and moved to attack Maura's neck as she gently circled her clit.

"You're so wet for me, baby. God you feel good," Jane said as she slid two fingers into the blonde, curling her fingers up to hit her g-spot.

It wasn't long before Jane felt Maura tighten around her fingers. The blonde cried out as she rode out her orgasm. Jane lowered her lips to Maura's neck, kissing her gently.

"I love you."

"Mmm ... I love you, too, Jane," Maura whispered as she lied there trying to calm her heart rate.

Jane smiled as she stayed on top of Maura, peppering her face with kisses. Maura rolled so she was on top of Jane.

"Hi," the brunette said, her brown eyes sparkling as she smiled at the incredibly gorgeous woman on top of her. All she could think was by tonight, she would be engaged.

"Hi," Maura returned, as she kissed Jane's lips and slowly made her way down to settle between her legs. Light, ticklish kisses on Jane's upper thigh turned into Maura gently tonguing the detective's clit, alternating between circling and sucking.

"Fuck, Maur," Jane breathed out as she gripped the sheets. Jane moved her hips in time with Maura's tongue. When Maura felt the detective just on the edge, she'd move her kiss to the inside of her thigh again.

"Stop teasing me," the detective growled, gently guiding Maura's head back to her center. The blonde laughed but her tongue found Jane's clit again and this time she entered her with two fingers, thrusting in and sucking her clit simultaneously. Jane's body stiffened and Maura felt her push her head in just a little more to get the blonde to continue her ministrations. Finally, her body relaxed.

"You have amazing skills."

Maura laughed as she crawled up to kiss Jane. Jane held her tightly, kissing her with fervor. The blonde's head came to rest on Jane's chest.

"Honey, I need to get moving into a shower to get ready for the spa," Maura said, tracing Jane's nipple with her finger.

"Really?! You think doing that is going to get you out of this bed?" Jane asked, rolling on top of the blonde.

"Oh God, Jane. Come on."

"Oh, it'll be quick, Dr. Isles."

Jane stood up and reached into the drawer, getting the item that drove Maura absolutely crazy. She slipped easily into the harness.

Maura swallowed visibly. "Jesus," Maura whispered.

Jane laughed as she lied down on the bed on her back and pulled the doctor onto her.

"I want you to ride me," Jane husked.

Maura wasted no time slowly lowering herself onto the dildo. Jane began to thrust her hips slowly to drive Maura wild. Maura started to set a faster rhythm. Jane grasped Maura's hips. Jane herself was so close and she could feel that Maura was too. "I want to come together," Maura panted.

"I'm there, baby. Let go."

That was all Maura needed to hear as she let her orgasm over take her, joined by Jane a few seconds later. Finally, Maura stopped moving on Jane and lowered her head to kiss her lips.

Jane reached up to feel Maura's heartbeat, smiling when she realized it was beating in rhythm with her own.

Maura moved to Jane's side and helped the brunette out of the harness.

"Between the run and this even better exercise, I'm exhausted Jane," Maura laughed.

"Well, you'll really enjoy the spa now, babe."

"Ugh, I need to get up and shower. Care to join me JUST for a shower, Jane? No funny business in there, I need to get ready."

"Yeah, I'll be good I promise," Jane laughed, knowing she would need a little afternoon snooze herself. She had a big night ahead of her.

R&IR&IR&I

Maura dropped Jane off with a kiss and the promise of seeing her in a few hours. When Jane got up to her apartment, she checked the clock. Seeing as she had about 6 hours or so until Maura would be back, she headed out to get the flowers she wanted to pick up for the evening, as well as a few other little odds and ends. She also dropped Jo Friday off at Frankie's place. When she got back, the red roses were put into water and the rose petals were put in the refrigerator until she would prep the bedroom just before Maura arrived. She chilled the 2 bottles of wine and the bottle of champagne and still had about 5 hours. That allowed her to sneak in a two-hour nap before she'd need to get up and start making the chicken marsala.

R&IR&IR&I

Maura sat in her mud bath soaking. She thought back to the morning's activities and smiled. Jane Rizzoli was amazing – in every single possible way. Between her run, great sex with Jane and this spa day, Maura was pretty sure she'd never felt so relaxed in her entire life. She couldn't wait to get to Jane's tonight.

R&IR&IR&I

It was 5:30 and Jane had the marsala sauce simmering on the stove, the chicken just about to be put into the pan and the pasta water boiling nicely. The table was set beautifully with the dozen roses in the center of the table and one extra rose at Maura's place setting. She was singing to the song she planned on serenading Maura with after dinner. She poured two glasses of white wine and put the chicken in to cook.

She took the rose petals back to the bedroom and spread them around and on the newly-made bed. Jane also lit scented candles around the room. She put on her dark blue jeans and a silky black button-down shirt. She hoped that Maura would appreciate the brand new lingerie she bought just for the occasion. She quickly applied a light coat of makeup and made sure her hair was down just the way she knew Maura liked it.

When she finished getting ready, she went back into the kitchen. The clock read 5:50 and she knew without a doubt, Maura would be here any minute. She plated the linguini and a piece of chicken on each plate, keeping the marsala simmering low on the stove. Just as she put the plates on the table, she heard the key in the lock.

"Oh my God, Jane, I can smell it outside, it smells, great," Maura said, smiling and looking around, amazed at how perfect everything looked.

Jane smiled, took her in her arms and kissed her, her hands roaming down briefly to the doctor's ass. Jane loved that Maura went casual tonight, wearing her tight dark blue jeans. "You are absolutely glowing, Maur. And you look amazing."

"What's all this?" Maura asked, kissing her back.

"I just wanted tonight to be really nice for you. We haven't had a date night in a while and I thought this would be nice," Jane said, leading the doctor to the table.

Maura picked up the rose and smiled. "Thank you, Jane. I can't wait to try this. I'm amazed."

"Come on Maur, I'm from an Italian family … I don't order in ALL the time!"

Maura laughed that beautiful, head thrown back laugh that Jane adored. Truth be told, there really wasn't one thing about the ME that Jane didn't adore.

"Let's dig in while it's hot," Jane said, picking up her wine glass and waiting for Maura to pick her up for a toast.

"To us," Jane said.

"To us," Maura repeated, gently clinking glasses with Jane.

Jane watched as Maura took a bite of chicken and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm … Jane. I really need to make you cook more often. This is delicious."

Jane smiled brightly. "I'm glad you like it baby. So, how was the spa?"

"Honestly, between this morning's run and our other activities and then the mud bath and massage … I feel fantastic. This has been a great day," Maura said, sipping her wine.

"Good. Know what would make it even better? The tiramisu I have sitting in the fridge for later."

Maura gasped. "You made tiramisu? What did I do to earn all of this?"

Jane smiled and stroked Maura's cheek gently. "You deserve all of this and more. You deserve everything good in this world."

Maura took Jane's hand and kissed it, a slight blush rising up her neck.

Once they were done and everything put away, Jane excused herself for a moment and headed into her bedroom for a moment to compose herself. For a brief moment, she panicked when she didn't find the ring box in her drawer but she calmed immediately, remembering she had placed it under the couch cushion for easier access. She picked up her iPod and went back out into the living room, placing it into the dock she had set up on the breakfast bar.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Did my girlfriend, Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli, just ask me to dance?" Maura joked.

Jane smiled and kissed her lightly. "Yes she did."

"I'd be honored."

Just then, the music started and Jane took Maura in her arms, praying silently that she would not screw this up and forget any words. Right on cue, Jane started singing to Maura in her husky timber, never breaking eye contact.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

The music ended and Maura stared up at Jane, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"That song, Jane, I … that was beautiful."

"Come sit down with me, Maura."

Jane led her to the couch and sat down with her, holding both her hands. She took a breath before starting.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told another soul, Maura. Two years ago, you and I had a conversation. You told me how you had never felt wanted in any of your relationships before you met me – not as a child or as an adult in a loving relationship. After that conversation, I came home and I cried. I cried like a baby because I found it unfathomable that anyone on this earth would ever make you – the sweetest, kindest and most caring person I know – feel that way, feel unwanted."

Maura held her hands tightly, the tears that were threatening to make their way out of her eyes before were starting a slow descent down her cheeks.

"That song I just played and sang to you conveys exactly the way I feel. I need you to know that I want you – today and every day. I know that I'm not an easy person, Maur. I have my faults. I'm stubborn, I'm sarcastic and I'm moody. But above and beyond any of that, I'm desperately in love with you. I love you more than life itself, Maura. I want you to know that I want you – now and every moment from here on out for the rest of my life," Jane slowly slipped her hands out of Maura's, placed them on either side of the blonde's head and kissed her tenderly. The detective smoothly moved onto the floor on one knee and stealthily grabbed the ring box from under the couch cushion.

Popping open the box, Jane watched as Maura's crying eyes got wide.

"I love you with every fiber of my being, every beat of my heart, everything I have. Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry me?"

Jane's heart was pounding out of her chest as she watched the stunned medical examiner slide onto the floor with her, smiling through her tears. "Yes, Jane Rizzoli, I will marry you. Yes! Yes!"

Jane's own tears found their way onto her cheeks as she slipped the ring on Maura's hand.

"It's so beautiful," Maura said, gasping at the ring that now was upon her finger. "Thank you."

"Not anywhere near as beautiful as you."

"Jane. Oh God, I love you. I love you so much. I can't… I don't even know how to tell you how perfect and special this is to me. You're so damn amazing and I'm so lucky to have you. I love you Jane Rizzoli. I love you. "

They hugged in a tight embrace before Maura pulled back a bit to kiss her fiancé. The kiss was tender and sweet. Jane maneuvered them up back to a sitting position on the couch. She stroked Maura's cheek, wiping away the tears as Maura did the same to her.

"Thank you," Maura whispered, burying her face in Jane's neck.

"I'm so glad you like the ring."

"I mean, God, Jane, the ring is absolutely beautiful and of course thank you for that. But I also mean thank you for all the things that you've said. I don't think you'll ever know how special you make me feel. You make me feel like I'm the only other person that exists when I'm around you."

"Babe, to me, no one else really does exist when you're around."

"I know. Jane, when you're in the room I can't concentrate on anything but you."

Maura leaned in to kiss Jane. The kiss was slow and full of love.

"So just how long were you planning this, Detective?" Maura asked, moving to straddle Jane's lap.

Jane smiled as she rested her hands on Maura's hips.

"This has been in the works nine months. Do you remember that night when I told you I didn't think I was good enough for you?"

Maura sighed, stroking Jane's cheek.

"Yes. I hated that you felt that way."

"I know you did. And that night, you made love to me so gently and sweetly and you reassured me that I absolutely was the best for you. The very next day I was at the jewelry store, designing this ring."

"Jane, this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Thank you. And, I'd like to make love to you that way tonight, my love."

Jane smiled and picked Maura up, carrying her to the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed.

"Oh, Jane."

Maura looked around the room Jane had prepared.

"This is wonderful," the doctor said, pulling Jane closer to her.

She slowly undid the buttons on Jane's shirt, kissing each spot under the button on her way down. She smiled when she saw the deep purple bra that perfectly accentuated Jane's pert breasts.

Jane, for her part, lifted the ME's shirt up over her head and unclasped her bra. Maura did the same for Jane and gently took a nipple in her mouth, her hand kneading the other breast. Jane moaned and threw her head back.

"Relax, baby, this is about you."

Jane looked up at her.

"No. It's about us, Maur. It's going to be about us for the rest of our lives."

Maura didn't think it was possible to love Jane any more than she already did, but that statement took it to an even greater level. Maura slowly undid Jane's jeans and pulled them down, taking her own off as well.

Upon seeing Jane's matching deep purple panties, she groaned.

"Jane, you're so gorgeous. Jesus, how did I get so lucky?"

"Please make love to me, Maur."

Maura wasted no time removing the remainder of Jane's clothes and her own. Their limbs tangled together and their tongues met in a slow duel. Maura's thigh made its way between Jane's legs and the detective began to slowly grind on it. Maura kissed Jane's neck just below her ear – the spot she knew drove her completely crazy.

"God, baby, please," Jane whispered.

Maura smiled as she slowly slid two fingers into Jane and worked a rhythm that had the detective riding her hand and picking up speed.

"Come up here, Maur," Jane rasped.

"Really?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled and nodded and Maura hovered herself above Jane's mouth, making sure to keep her fingers moving. She felt Jane's fingers spread her and almost jumped when her tongue made contact with her clit. Jane's tongue worked at the same rhythm Maura's fingers were working inside her.

Maura whimpered as Jane expertly worked her into a frenzy. She could tell by Jane's movements she was getting close and she knew she was right on pace with the detective. Jane moaned as Maura found her g-spot.

Maura was so close. "Come for me, Jane. I love you baby," Maura said, finding her g-spot again as her thumb played with Jane's clit. That did it as she felt the detective tense up. She moaned against Maura's clit and the doctor's body started to spasm in the most pleasurable way possible. When they both came down, Maura rolled off of Jane and the detective took her into her arms.

"Christ, that was fucking hot," Jane said, trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm … It was. You surprised me."

"I know. I know how much you love that position."

"I do, but usually we don't do that when I'm in the middle of fucking you."

"Jesus, it's so hot when you say that."

"Oh, Detective, I plan on fucking you all night."

Jane smiled and pulled her on top of her.

R&IR&IR&I

Jane and Maura had both fallen asleep sometime after their marathon of mind-blowing sex. Maura was the first to stir. She held up her left hand and looked at it, still in awe. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Jane had completely surprised her tonight. She had never expected a proposal seeing as how it seemed Jane was dragging her feet about them officially moving in together. This night was the most romantic night of her life, the most beautiful night of her life. She felt Jane's arms tighten around her as the detective burrowed closer and kissed the back of her neck softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How'd you know I was thinking?"

"You're always thinking, my beautiful genius."

"I'm thinking about tonight. You surprised me, Jane, you really did. I never expected this."

Jane smiled. "I like the element of surprise."

"I have to call my parents and tell them tomorrow. They will be so excited."

"They already know. I am old fashioned, you know."

"You asked for permission?"

"Of course I did. My mother would smack me if I didn't. That will be the first question she asks me when she sees that ring. Frankie knows I was proposing."

Jane looked at the clock. "Two o'clock. I think it's a perfect time for dessert. Come with me."

Maura followed Jane to the kitchen. Jane took out the tiramisu and the champagne.

They sat at the breakfast bar and shared a piece of tiramisu. Jane filled up two champagne glasses.

"To our life together," Maura said, lifting her glass.

"To our life together."

The End

A/N 2 – I hope you've enjoyed this little plot bunny that was rumbling around in my head. I do plan on some future one- or two-shots from this story. Please show some love and review. Thank you!


End file.
